The Wish of Unity and Separation
by AdelaideChrome
Summary: Natsu meets the dimensional witch and asks her to grant his wish. But little does he know that he's about to give up something important in return for the granted wish, making him regret that he had ever wished for it at all. A crossover between xxxholic and FT (but I moved it from the crossover section to the not-crossover one so that a lot more people can read this )
1. The Inevitable Encounter

_"There are many unusual things in this world. Every day events occur that cannot be explained. Bizarre phenomena that often go unnoticed because people close their eyes to what they don't understand. But the truth of the matter is, there are many unusual things in this world. And humans... Humans are the most mysterious of them all."_

* * *

"Karyuu no hoko!" a certain pink haired mage yelled as he punched a man who was at least 5 years older than he was. The knocked out man laid helplessly on the ground with his glasses on the ground and his curled up hair messed up all over his oblong face. "Tch! This guy was nothing!" the mage boasted as he left the man on the ground to approach his blonde friend and his flying blue cat.

"That's Natsu for yah!" The blue cat happily shouted as he flew around the mage.

"Lucy, are you sure you don't remember this guy?" Natsu asked the blonde.

The blonde stood still for awhile and did a thinking pose: her hand up to her mouth with her pointing finger higher compared to her other fingers then her left arm was around her torso, right underneath her right one. "Hmm...I really can't remember his name. But I think he's the brother of the guy my father wanted me to marry. Hmm...I think his name was...Julenile? Julelie? Hmm..."

"Julenelle..." the beat up man moaned as he tried to recompose himself but failed and ended up unconscious on the ground again.

"That's it!" Lucy recalled as she lightly hit her left hand with her balled up right fist. "The Julenelle family used to be one of the richest families in Magnolia 7 years ago though I'm not sure what happened to them now. I forgot what his name was to be honest..." She said as she poked the man with a branch, trying to remember him.

"Lucy's mean. She easily forgets the names of the people she meets." Happy whispered to Natsu, making him nod in agreement as they looked at Lucy.

"I can hear you, you morons." she irritably said. "Besides, that was 7 years ago. Plus, may I remind you that when we first met, you used to call me Luigi!"

"Oh you mean to tell me Luigi's not your real name, Luigi?" The pink haired mage innocently asked, clearly trying to annoy the blonde.

The blonde held up her fist, trying to stop herself from punching Natsu when suddenly Happy whispered something to Natsu.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Luigi forgets our names one day, you know Natsu?"

"First of all, stop calling me Luigi." she answered back in an annoyed voice. "Second," her voice was now scarier than before. "Even though I can't remember the names of the people I've met 7 years ago, I'll always remember you, Natsu, Happy." she affectionately said to the two.

"Uh..." was the only word the pink haired dragon slayer was able to say as a red blush stained his cheeks.

"Aye sir!" Happy cheered as he flew towards Lucy.

The three then decided to leave the man on the ground and headed back to their small yet warm guild.

"Can you believe that man? Suddenly coming out of nowhere then asking me to marry him. The nerve of that creep! He probably only likes me for my body." Lucy blurted out as they walked.

"Your body? I thought he was more interested in your previous riches rather than your body." Natsu chuckled.

"I think so too Natsu!"

"Shut up you two!" she scolded. "Hmm...but then again that is factor."

For a while, there was silence between the three friends when all of a sudden Natsu faced Happy and asked him something.

"Ne, Happy. What date is it today again?" Natsu asked as he tried hard to remember something which he felt like he forgot.

"I think it's July 3 tod...oh Natsu! We forgot THAT back at home!" the cat panicked as he flew away then stopped to wait for the dragon slayer.

"Hey Lucy, why don't you go on to the guild first? We'll catch up with you later. We forgot something at home and we'll go back to get it, okay?" Natsu said as he ran after Happy, leaving the blonde alone in the middle of town, speechless.

"Natsu!" Lucy called, hoping to stop the dragon slayer from running. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew past her. Then a few cherry blossom petals started to fall and a chill went down to her spine. CHERRY BLOSSOMS? AT THIS TIME OF THE YEAR? Somehow, she felt something bad was going to happen. "Wait..."

* * *

"Aaagh! Natsu! How could you forget to bring THAT today?"

"Oh so now it's my fault? I thought told you to remind me to bring it today didn't I?"

The two bickered as they quickly ran towards their home. They argued and yelled at each other as they ran past the market, the town, the river side and the location of their old guild.

"That's it! I'm not talking to you ever again!" Happy yelled as he stopped flying, crossed his arms and faced away from Natsu.

"Fine then!" Natsu replied as he too stopped running and faced the other way. To his surprise, he saw something which shouldn't have been in that place. His eyes widen and his heart started to beat fast. "Hey Happy..."

"I don't know any Happy! And I'm not talking to you!"

"Happy!" Natsu said in a serious tone. "Look at this..."

Happy turned around and was caught in surprise as well. His eyes dilated as a few cherry blossom petals danced their way to the ground. Right in front of them, the place where their old guild used to stand 7 years ago, was a small Japanese themed shop with a brown fence, green roof, and brown walls. Then at the top of the roof was two cresents pinned to it separately. And at the garden was 2 sakura trees.

"Isn't this where the old Fairy Tail guild used to be, Happy?" he asked with a bit shaky voice as he stared at the shop which was now standing in the location of his old home. Memories shared at the old guild suddenly passed through his head. He clenched his fists as he felt anger rush through his veins.

"A-aye..." he said as his sweat dropped. "Na-natsu! Wait! Where are you going?"  
he followed as Natsu decided to charge inside the shop and beat the crap out of the owner.

"Inside, can't you see?" he said as he cracked the bones in his fingers. He went inside the open space of the fence and passed through the shop's garden while Happy nervously followed him. It's not like it was their first time to sneak in into other people's property. They did it a lot to Lucy but then again Lucy was different. The place had a strange aura. An aura that didn't seem to come from their world which made Happy nervous. When they finally reached the porch of the shop, he stopped as he sensed the presence of two people. He sniffed the air but couldn't figure out what the smell was. The smell got stronger as the presence of the two people came closer to him. Whatever the scent was, he was sure it wasn't human. 2 shadows then formed at the doors of the shop and Natsu got his guard up and prepared to fight. The doors slowly opened and revealed two young girls.

"They're...girls..." Natsu said in a surprised but quiet voice.

The two girls stood for a while with a smile on their faces. The first girl on the left had blue eyes and a very long blue curly hair tied into two pigtails on both sides of her head. She wore a white blouse underneath her dark red long sleeved coat. She wore dark red shorts, long socks and shoes and attached on her lower back was a pair of small dark red bat wings. She gave an image of a little devil. The other girl next to her had pink eyes and a short pink hair with curls on either sides of her hair. She wore a short sleeved, medium length, poofy pinkish-white dress with a red ribbon tied on her waist and underneath, she wore bloomers and a pair of pinkish-white shoes to match her outfit. Then a pair of small angel wings was attached on her lower back. She gave an image of a little angel.

"He's a customer for the mistress." the blue haired girl whispered to her twin.

"Mm! A customer for the mistress." the pink haired girl repeated.

They synchronized the raise of their hands and greeted the pink haired mage. "Welcome! Would you like to come in now?"

The pink haired mage was taken aback. He wasn't expecting two young girls to come out. He brought his arms down but didn't let his guard down. A part of him wanted to go inside and beat the crap out of the owner who took the location of their old guild to set up their own shop. But then another part of him wanted to leave as he felt like the aura of the place was somehow playing with his soul.

"I uh..."

The girls laughed and ran towards him. They grabbed both of his arms and dragged him inside the shop.

"H-hey! W-wait!" He tried to break free from the two girls but his legs suddenly moved on their own and walked towards the entrance. Happy as well lost control over his body. Even when no one was dragging him, he unwillingly flew towards the entrance.

The girls dragged Natsu all the way to the door step and he unconsciously took off his sandals as he continued to enter the shop. From where they were, Natsu and Happy could hear voices coming behind the Japanese sliding door. One voice seemed like it came from a young lad. He was yelling and was obviously annoyed. Then another voice was heard. Another lad spoke but this time his voice was deep and calm. Then a voice of a woman and somewhat a childish like voice giggled in the background. When the girls and the two boys steadily stood in front of the door, the voices stopped and silence filled the air.

* * *

"What the heck do you think you're doing? You can't order me around like that! And that takoyaki was not supposed to be yours! And what are you doing in here anyway?" a young lad yelled as he pointed a spatula at his calm looking friend who was chewing down on the last takoyaki.

"Cook some more." the guy ordered. The young lad violently scratched his head in anger and was obviously suppressing himself from hitting his bossy friend.

"Calm down Watanuki." a woman giggled as she dipped her finger at the sauce of the meal the young lad was cooking. "If you keep fretting like that you'll get wrinkles all over your face and Himawari will never like you." she teased.

"Haha she'll never like you when you're like that Watanuki." a somewhat black round rabbit looking creature teased as it stood on top of the lady's right hand. "But then again, I think he never had a chance with her from the beginning anyway." it whispered to the lady's ear which made her giggle. Then they took a sip of the sake they were drinking.

"I can hear you!" he shouted, making the two giggle. "And why are you drinking that? You're not supposed to drink that until dinner's ready."

"Aww...you don't have to be so uptight Watanuki. Can't we have a little snack before dinner?" the woman pouted.

"No! You're gonna lose your appetite if you do and that will ruin my efforts on making such a delicious dinner and..." suddenly hs voice calmed down.

The four of them stopped at what they were doing and looked at the door. They all felt another presence in their place. The woman put down her sake glass on top of the table and smiled.

"It seems that we have a customer."

* * *

**_Yeah so I started a new fanfiction even though I haven't quite actually finished my first one hahaha call me a fool but at least I'm happy hahaha XD anyway, the time of this fanfiction started when Natsu, Lucy and Happy got home from the job they took 7 years after they had disappeared. Remember the job Natsu told Lucy when she found out that her father died and cried at her apartment? Yeah so I'm using that job as the time frame on my fanfiction haha XD then in here Watanuki had already gotten his other eye...so you could say the time frame of this fanfiction is somewhere between the second season of xxxholic_**

**_hehehe It might take me some time to update this since I have my other fanfiction and other artworks to work on so please be patient._**

**_Thanks for reading :)_**


	2. Your Name is the Key to your Soul

_**Previously:**_

_"Aww...you don't have to be so uptight Watanuki. Can't we have a little snack before dinner?" the woman pouted._

_"No! You're gonna lose your appetite if you do and that will ruin my efforts on making such a delicious dinner and..." suddenly hs voice calmed down._

_The four of them stopped at what they were doing and looked at the door. They all felt another presence in their place. The woman put down her sake glass on top of the table and smiled._

_"It seems that we have a customer."_

* * *

When voices calmed down, the two girls grabbed the door holes and Happy and Natsu prepared themselves to see what was lying behind the door. The girls then opened the door but all they saw was an empty Japanese designed couch. Then a tall, slim woman came out from the kitchen. She had a long black hair ,which extended past down her behind, and straight bangs. She had crimson eyes and wore a red flower patterned kimono with a huge yellow ribbon obi infront of her stomach to match her eyes.

"Welcome." she said.

"I'm sorry. I ended up in your store even though I wanted to leave but my legs suddenly moved on their own and... " Natsu explained. He was surprised at was not what he planned on saying yet he said it anyway. He felt a tremoundous power inside the shop. A power which cannot be measured by sheer strength. It was different from their powers and somehow even the dragon slayer was mesmerized by it.

"No need to explain." she said in a casual tone as though this event was somehow normal to them. "You're here because you have a wish that needs to be granted."

"A wish?"

The woman smiled and walked across the room. She opened another door that led to another room. "Come. This is no place to talk. We can resume talking here." she said as she went inside the room with only a table and two chairs inside. "Watanuki," she called and a tall slim young man came out from the kitchen with the black rabbit on his shoulder. He was wearing a pair of glasses above his yellow and blue eyes and a black uniform underneath his white apron. "Make sure you prepare enough food for our customers. Moru and Maru will help you."

"Hai, Yuuko-san."

The girls left Natsu's side and ran towards the young lad. The young lad went back to the kitchen and the girls happily followed him while singing. "Watanuki! Watanuki! Make more food!"

The dragon slayer and the exceed went inside the room where the woman was. He grabbed and pulled back the chair and sat on it. Happy sat on top of the table and the two faced the red eyed woman.

"So, your names would be...?"

"Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." the mage introduced. "And this here is Happy." he pointed at the cat.

"Aye!"

"So Natsu and Happy it is." then she suddenly giggled. "Such a foolish boy, giving your complete name to a complete stranger."

"But you asked our names."

"So I did. Asking for one's name is a good way of starting a conversation but then again giving it to other people makes that person have control over your soul."

"Natsu, she's scary." Happy whispered.

"Huh? I don't get what your saying." Natsu replied to the woman. Obviously, he was a bit too dense to understand such a thing.

"Do you want to know what my name is?"

"Not really."

"Yuuko Ichihara."

"And so she tells me." he side commented.

"And I see you've met my adorable little helpers." she said pertaining to the two girls, the boy and the black rabbit. Suddenly a knock disturbed the conversation.

"Yuuko-san. Dinner's ready."

"Yes. Come in then."

The boy with glasses entered the room with a tray of food and behind him were the two girls with trays on their hands. Then another young man with the black rabbit on his shoulder stood behind them. The young lad with glasses prepared the tea for the three while the two girls set the food on the table. The other young man just stood by the door and waited.

"Hey you! Why don't you make youself useful for once and help us!" the young lad yelled at his friend while pouring the tea on the cup.

"It's spilling." he said.

"Watanuki, tea's spilling." the rabbit spoke.

The young lad shrieked and quickly stopped pouring the tea. He took a wash cloth and cleaned up the tea that spilled on the table. The woman smiled and raised her hand.

"This clumsy young boy is Watanuki." she said pertaining to the young lad with glasses.

"Don't call me clumsy!" he protested.

"And this is Moro," she said as the blue haired girl kissed her cheek "and Maru." the pink haired girl then kissed her cheek. "But their full names are Morodashi and Marudashi. Aren't they adorable?" she cheerfully said as she patted their heads.

"Yay! Morodashi and Marudashi!" the two sang as they danced together like children.

"The guy over at the door is Doumeki and Mokona."

Happy and Natsu squinted their eyes at the strange looking creature. The black looking rabbit had its eyes closed and its curly lips. Then a blue gem was attached on its forehead.

"What is he?" Happy asked.

"Mokona is Mokona!" the rabbit answered, freaking out the two.

"Natsu! They stuffed toy talked!"

"Mokona is no stuffed toy! Mokona is mokona." it insisted.

"Now that you know our names, I think it's about time we talked about that wish of yours."

The four of them left the room and closed the door. They went back to the kitchen for a while but after doing so, they went back at the room and decided to eavesdrop on Yuuko and Natsu.

"A wish huh?" Natsu repeated.

"Yes. This is a shop that specializes in granting wishes and I have the power to grant those wishes. I am known as the dimensional witch."

Natsu scrambled up some thoughts in his head while he was eating. He was thinking of something he could wish for like maybe being able to beat Erza or Laxus in a battle. Or maybe beat Gray and Gajeel up for good. Or maybe make Lucy allow him to read her novel. On the other hand, Happy was thinking of asking the witch on making Charle and him an official couple also he was thinking of an unlimited supply of fish. While they were thinking, Natsu suddenly remembered the main reason why went inside the shop the first place.

"Can I ask you a question? What did you do to our old guild?" Natsu asked. "This place...this is where our old guild used to stand 7 years ago. What did you do?"

The woman simply smiled. "I did nothing to the old guild of yours. As I have told you, this place is where we grant wishes. Only those people who have a strong desire are able to see this place and those who don't, well they won't be able to see this place but rather they see the old guild you speak of. This place you entered is another dimension different from yours yet it is interrelated with ours. That is why you are here."

Natsu stopped to think for , he couldn't understand what she was saying yet she continued to explain.

"The world even though it's very small, to those who understand it… is quite large. This world… before you fully understand it, there isn't only one."

"So you mean to say, the old guild is still here but we can't see it because there is a wish that we would like you to grant. If we make a wish and you grant it, you guys will be back to your own world and the guild will be back right?"

Watanuki was surprised at what he heard. The dragon slayer got the correct idea though Watanuki knew he was pretty dense. Yuuko nodded and she brought her glass to drink sake.

Happy had finished eating his share of dinner, steamed fish. On the other hand, Natsu's dinner, a bowl of miso soup and Yakiniku, was half finished which was very unlikely of him. Usually he chow down and grab everything he could and put it inside his mouth. But this time he had barely touched his food. Either he didn't like Watanuki's cooking or he is deep in thought and if Lucy was there with him, she would've bet that he didn't like Watanuki's cooking.

"I figured what I wanted to wish." Natsu finally spoke. Yuuko put her glass down and open her seductive red eyes to meet Natsu's brown ones. She leaned forward and smiled. "I want to see Igneel again."

* * *

**_Be careful of what you wish for Natsu hahaha XD especially when you want your wish to be granted by Yuuko XD_**

**_Anyway, that's pretty much it. I'll update again after some time._**

**_Thanks for reading :)_**


	3. Price

**_Happy had finished eating his share of dinner, steamed fish. On the other hand, Natsu's dinner, a bowl of miso soup and Yakiniku, was half finished which was very unlikely of him. Usually he chow down and grab everything he could and put it inside his mouth. But this time he had barely touched his food. Either he didn't like Watanuki's cooking or he is deep in thought and if Lucy was there with him, she would've bet that he didn't like Watanuki's cooking._**

**_"I figured what I wanted to wish." Natsu finally spoke. Yuuko put her glass down and open her seductive red eyes to meet Natsu's brown ones. She leaned forward and smiled. "I want to see Igneel again."_**

* * *

Happy looked at him. He was determined this time. But then again Natsu had been wanting to see Igneel again for years now.

"Aye! I want to see Igneel too. So can I come Natsu?"

"Ofcourse!"

Yuuko smiled and leaned back at her chair. She stared at Natsu for awhile until finally she said: "Igneel, a very powerful mythological creature indeed. A dragon to be exact."

"A dragon? I know that ghosts and spirits are real but dragons? Aren't they just myths?" Watanuki whispered.

"Myths..." Moro whispered.

"Myths..." Maru repeated.

"Apparently the creatures in this dimension are different from ours but even in this dimension, dragons are extremely rare." Yuuko explained. "This Igneel, your foster father, took care of you, taught you magic and then suddenly disappeared."

Natsu was surprised. "How did you-? I didn't even-?"

"I already knew from the moment you gave me your names." Her smile was then replaced by a serious face. "I can't turn back time and bring you to the time when your foster father left you however...I can bring you to the place where he is right now."

"Really?" Natsu excitedly shouted. "I knew Igneel was still around!"

"Aye sir!"

"But are you certain you would want to see him right now boy? There's always a right time for everything. If you wish hasten the process of an encounter, there will be misfortunes and you will not do your foster father proud."

"What better time but now? I am here to have my wish granted right? And that is my wish!" he insisted.

The witch looked at the foolish yet determined boy for awhile. "Very well then. But first, I will need of something in exchange for the wish you want me to grant. A payment in simpler terms."

"Like money? Well Happy and I haven't got that many since there aren't many well paying jobs in the guild yet so..."

"What I want is not money but something of equal value. For everything you desire, you have to pay an equal price in return. You can't get more nor give more. Can't be more or less. Must be in balance. Or else, there'll be mishaps."

"Then what do you want us to give you?"

Yuuko stared at him and he stiffened. He felt like his soul froze for a moment with the way her crimson eyes looked at him. She didn't like what she was about to ask him, but if he truly wishes for that then it will be just the right price. She was about to tell him the price when suddenly:

"Forget about that price! We can pay for it later now can't we? I mean you're some sort of psychic, so tell us, we can pay for it later right?"

Yuuko didn't look pleased but she nodded anyway.

"Alright then! I can't wait to see Igneel again! Let's go." Natsu shouted as he stood up from his chair. Yuuko stood up as well. She looked rather serious now.

"Watanuki!" she called.

"Yes Yuuko-san." he attentively stood up and rushed inside the room.

"Get me the red wooden box from the storage. It has a fire emblem on top of its lid. Mokona can show you where it is."

The young lad quickly ran towards the storage room and Mokona jumped on his shoulder. They went down to the storage room and found themselves inside the stuffy room. Inside were shelves supporting various stuffs. Some looked old, some looked new. Some were big and some were small. Mokona led the young lad, giving him directions to the small red box which they were looking for. They passed through the boxes aisle and in it were boxes of different colors and sizes. There were boxes with different emblems on it; water, wind, thunder, metal…but none of it had a fire emblem on its lid. Then when they reached the end of the shelf, Mokona pointed its paw and Watanuki saw another box, hidden behind the other boxes. He carefully lifted it up and blew the dust covering it, revealing its fire emblem.

"Ah! This is it." Watanuki said with a relief. "Um…so what does this do anyway?" he asked as he felt an immense power coming from inside the box. He was about to open it when…

"Don't open it Watanuki!" Mokona warned. "It'll burn you into crisp if you do."

He gulped and his sweat dropped. Whatever was inside that box, it was pretty dangerous and he himself was holding it.

"Come on scaredy cat. We can't let Yuuko wait too long." Mokona reminded.

Watanuki came back to his sense and nodded in approval to what Mokona said, "Hey! Don't call me scardey cat. I wasn't scared!" he denied.

"Pfft! Yeah sure you weren't."

Watanuki left the storage room and quickly walked back to the room where Yuuko and Natsu were. When he reached the room, he carefully knocked on the sliding door, asking for permission to open it. After granting the permission to enter, he slid the door open and found Yuuko, Natsu and Happy, still on their chairs with the table all cleaned up.

"_It looks like Maru and Moro cleaned the table and dishes up already…"_ Watanuki thought. "Yuuko-san, I found it." He said, handing it over to his mistress.

"Thank you Watanuki."

Yuuko looked at Natsu and Happy for a while before opening the lid. He two boys gulped, anxious to see what was inside the box. Then she carefully opened it. Natsu and Happy leaned in closer to get a better look and Watanuki didn't move from his spot to see what will happen next.

It was a small flame.

"It's a flame?" Watanuki said in confusion.

"A flame indeed." Yuuko replied as she held in her right palm the flame which changed colors. It was red at first, and then it became blue, then orange, then yellow, then violet and so on. It kept on changing colors, but it was timid and did not look scary or flammable at all. "This flame keeps all the fire wielders connected. All those who possess fire magic get their magic source from this flame here. You could say this is where fire magic started. This is the first magic flame, the ancestor of all fire magic."

The boys gulped as they all stared in awe at the flame, thinking that that little color changing flame was the ancestor of all fire magic.

"It changes color as you can see." Yuuko then started again. "It changes because of the different fire wielders, using different fire properties. It supports and gives powers to different fire wielders…" she said. She then stood up from her chair and moved back a bit. "Stand up dragon slayer, and you too, exceed." She commanded the two. "Watanuki, stand beside me if you do not wish to be burned." She told the young lad. He freaked out and quickly followed orders and stood beside her.

"Burned? What did she mean by that?" Watanuki asked Mokona.

"Well, those people who don't know how to handle the ancient flame will get burned if they touch it, just like any other ordinary flame. But those people who wield fire can be transported to the place where another fire wielder is through that flame." Mokona explained. "Other fire wielders can also possess other types of fire magic different from their own also through that flame. Like for example, Natsu can possess the flame Syaoran possesses and Syaoran can do the same since they're all connected by the flame. That was all the other boxes down at the storage room were for."

Watanuki then remembered seeing other boxes with different emblems. Water, wind, thunder, metal…those were magic elements and inside of those boxes were the ancestors of each of the elements that gave the other element wielders powers as well as keeping them connected.

"I see…" Watanuki responded. "But won't that flying cat get burned?"

"Well, he possesses aerial magic, and fire and aerial magic had been working together since ancient times so that cat will probably be protected by the wind ancestor and the flame will probably let him pass through his fire dimension."

"Probably?" Watanuki nervously asked.

"Now then," Yuuko said. "Prepare yourselves, dragon slayer and exceed…for the next thing you may see might not be what you expect it to be." She then gently blew the flame and the fire spread across the room.

"Aaaahhh! The room's on fire!" Watanuki panicked.

The fire then slowly crept through the floor around Natsu. Upon reaching him, the flame grew bigger, engulfing him and Happy. The two were nervous for a while, but they calmed down a bit after realizing that they were inside a large flame yet they felt no pain. Then slowly the image of Yuuko started to fade away. All that could see now was her sly smile and crimson eyes.

"I hope you'll find happiness in what you wish for dragon slayer…" she said as her image completely disappeared in Natsu and Happy's eyes.

"They're gone." Watanuki said as the fire disappeared, taking Natsu and Happy with them. He looked around the room, finding that the fire did not leave any damage at all. Yuuko then placed the flame back in its box and closed the lid. She handed it down to Watanuki and asked him to put it back to the storage room again. But before he left, he asked: "What price did he pay Yuuko-san?"

Yuuko stood for a while, not wanting to answer the question, but answered still. "His present."

Watanuki suddenly felt bad. He knew that something's bad is going to happen. He thought that Natsu might've made the worst mistake he's ever done. "His present? What do you mean Yuuko-san?"

"His present…his present is connected to his past. Just like yours and mine and everybody else's. Once you change the past, you obviously change the future. He wished to go back to his past to prevent his tragedy from happening. He was already destined to meet his foster father in the mere future, I'll tell you that. But if one hastens the process of destiny, then there will be consequences. To be honest, I did not want to do this, but he insisted and I cannot interfere with the path he chooses to walk, so I let him be. I took his present as a price, meaning those people he met right after the disappearance of his foster father will no longer remember him. In short, those people he cherishes now never had met him and thus went on separate destinies. He not only changed his future, but also his friends'."

Watanuki stood in horror. Mokona sighed. "He's an idiot alright." Mokona said.

"B-but Yuuko-san, couldn't you have done something to stop him? Like tell him what the consequences of his actions are?"

"I told you, as dimensional witch I can only grant wishes. I cannot interfere or tell people what to wish for." She explained. The two of them stood still for a while, wishing that that had never happened and felt pity for Natsu and Happy.

"So that's why you said to them, before they completely disappeared that…" Watanuki wasn't able to finish his sentence due to another presence that he, Mokona and Yuuko felt. It would seem that another person came into the shop to ask for something.

"It seems that we have another customer on our hands." Yuuko said.

They all went to the room where Watanuki had first met Yuuko to meet the next customer. Footsteps were heard and they came closer and closer to the room. The door slid open and a girl, who was about a year younger than Natsu, stood just outside the door. Maru and Moro had led her in but she refused to come in, thinking that it was wrong to just suddenly barge into another person's house. Still, Yuuko was able to convince her to come in and they had tea. She then told her about her shop. The girl still seemed confused but tried to understand.

"I'm really sorry for just coming in here without permission. I was just passing by, looking for my pink haired friend along with his blue flying cat when I noticed this place…" she explained.

"I see. No worries. No harm has been done my child." Yuuko said relieving the girl. "Anyway, what is your name my dear?"

"Lucy Heartfilia."

"Lucy Heartfilia huh? And tell me my dear, do you have a wish?"

"A wish?" she thought of things that she really wanted like maybe money to pay her rent or to become a great novelist but then she thought of something she would really, really like to do right now, or rather see right now.

"I want to see my father again."

Watanuki was behind Yuuko as she and Lucy talked to each other while Doumeki, Maru, Moro and Mokona were once again eaves dropping on their conversation by the door. Watanuki thought about Lucy's wish. He and Lucy both have the same wish. He longed to see his father, and not just his father but his mother as well. But sadly, no one, not even Yuuko, can grant his wish so he kinda expected what would Yuuko reply.

"I'm sorry but that wish is out of my hands. I cannot raise dead back to life as you can see. Once a life has been taken, it can never be returned." She explained, making Lucy have a disappointed face.

Her bangs covered up her eyes and she folded her lips, trying not to cry, as if she was expecting and was excited to see her father again. "It's okay." She finally said in a sad tone. "I was kinda expecting that. I knew that it wasn't possible but still I…" she paused, trying to hold back her tears.

Watanuki let his head down and looked at her with pity. He knew how sad and lonely it felt having to lose your own parents. But Yuuko just looked at her with a poker face as she brushed the tears off of her face. "But there is another way…" she said.

Watanuki and Lucy both looked up at Yuuko with disbelief. "What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"I could let you see your father but not in person; rather you will see him in all of the days he lived right after you disappeared seven years ago. You cannot touch him or talk to him. He is nothing but an image of his own memories."

"H-how did you know about our disappearance?"

Yuuko smiled. "It was all from your name." she explained. "One can manipulate another one's soul by just simply saying your name to another person. But anyway, would you want me to grant that wish?" she slyly smiled.

Lucy thought for it for a while. She was nervous on what she was about to do. She wanted to see her father again but something kept on bothering her, like as if something bad is going to happen and it'll just get worse if she made that wish. "Wait, if you have the special ability to grant wishes, shouldn't this wish come with a price? I mean nothing is free nowadays, isn't it? To be able to do service to a person, that person must give you something in return with equal value." She suspectedly said at Yuuko, making her smile.

Yuuko quite liked the girl. She was very clever and did not make rash decisions. She closed her eyes and smiled. Then she opened them again and gave her a seductive look. "Very good my dear." She said as she leaned forward. "You are very right. There is a price to that wish and I don't think you'll like it."

"What is it then?"

"Your future."

"My future?"

"Yes. You have wished for something that is involved with time, therefore I must take 'your time' as well to be equal. Do you not think so?"

Lucy stared into space for awhile, thinking what consequences might happen if she asked Yuuko to grant her wish. She wanted to see her father at least one last time even though he wasn't really there; she wanted to know what he had been doing over the past seven years when she and her friends had gone missing. But to give up her future…I think that's asking too much. Does that mean she won't have a future? Or does it mean she won't have a good future? Either way, both sounded bad. She took a deep breath and gave Yuuko her answer.

"Um…thanks for the offer Yuuko-san. But I think I'll pass. I don't want my future to be taken away from me." She explained in a soft voice as she looked down on her skirt and gripped it tightly. The dimensional witch leaned over the table and rested her head on top of her hands with a smile on her face. "My past…I mean my father, was already taken from me and I don't want Fairy Tail, my present and future, taken away from me too. I'm sure my father doesn't want me to dwell in the past and wants me to move on, so that's what I'll do." she with determination in her eyes as she looked directly at Yuuko's eyes. "Thanks for everything Yuuko-san. But I'm pretty happy with the way things are right now...together with my nakama."

Yuuko smiled at her, closed her eyes, leaned back at her chair and crossed her arms. She was obviously impressed at Lucy's choice. "Alright. If that's your choice then." She said.

Lucy got up, thanked Yuuko again and was escorted by Maru and Moro to the exit.

Meanwhile, inside the shop, Watanuki approached Yuuko. "You look impressed." He said to Yuuko.

Yuuko was now standing up, looking out the other door as she watched Lucy leave the shop. "I guess I am." She admitted. "That girl…she did the right thing."

"The right thing?"

"All who make wishes are the same. When one wish comes into conflict with someone else's wish…then one must make a choice. Either abandon one's wish…or crush the other's wish for the sake of your own."

"And whose wish will she crush if ever she did wish for her wish to be granted?"

"Natsu's…" Yuuko said in a sudden serious tone. "She might not know it but if she wished for her wish to be granted, then Natsu's wish would've been crushed, leaving him with no past and present and future. Since they both wished for something that is in the element of time and also because their wishes are in conflict with each other's, I can only grant one. And I haven't taken Natsu's price…yet. And now that Lucy has abandoned her own wish, I shall now take Natsu's price." She said as she looked at Lucy. "A price, once paid, cannot be returned. I hope you know that Natsu Dragneel." Suddenly mist came out all of sudden and it seemed to get thicker by the minute. Watanuki couldn't help but get worried for Lucy, Natsu and Happy. The time has come for Lucy and Natsu's other friends to forget him and Happy.

He looked at her as she left the gate and went straight through the mist. Lucy on the other hand got worried about the mist. She felt cold and nervous, as if something bad was going to happen. Sakura petals danced around her. She suddenly remembered the time when Natsu and Happy dug out the huge rainbow colored Sakura tree just for her to see. She felt bad all of a sudden. It was as if something was taking that precious moment away from her and the more she tried to grasp it the more it moved away from her. She paused for a while, looking confused. What was she doing? Where was she going? She looked back to where she was but all she saw was an old building that seemed to be a guild before. She felt like there had been a shop there before, but her memory started to become hazier as the minute passed. She knew there was something important in that place, but she decided not to press on the subject and walked forward through the mist and she completely disappeared into mist.

Meanwhile, Natsu and Happy woke up from their travel. They landed on a place filled with volcanoes. If a normal human were to even take a step in that place, they would either burn or die in heat stroke. Natsu groaned in pain and rubbed his head. Happy had passed out from their travel so Natsu grabbed him and carried him in his arms. But the moment he turned around to tour the place his eyes dilated and his mouth fell open. His heart started to beat faster as the image of the long lost father he was looking for years was now standing right before him.

"Igneel…"

* * *

**_Sorry that took so long haha_**

**_tell me if there's need of improvement in this chapter hahaha thanks :)_**

**_Thanks for reading :)_**


	4. Father and Son

_**Previously:**_

_Natsu and Happy woke up from their travel. They landed on a place filled with volcanoes. If a normal human were to even take a step in that place, they would either burn or die in heat stroke. Natsu groaned in pain and rubbed his head. Happy had passed out from their travel so Natsu grabbed him and carried him in his arms. But the moment he turned around to tour the place his eyes dilated and his mouth fell open. His heart started to beat faster as the image of the long lost father he was looking for years was now standing right before him._

_"Igneel…"_

* * *

"I-Igneel…" Natsu repeated as he could not shake the feeling of pure happiness as it overcame him. "Happy look, it's Igneel!" he shook the cat to wake him.

The blue cat woke up with a serious headache. He looked around the place with half closed eyes, the reason why he really couldn't see well where he actually was right now. But when he turned his attention to the golden eyes that shone in the huge crack in the middle of a volcano, his eyes grew wide open. His headache disappeared and flew out of Natsu's arms and hid behind his back. "W-who is that?" he shivered.

"Haven't you been listening Happy? That's Igneel!"

"That's Igneel? I never imagined him to be so scary…"

"Well he is a dragon after all. I guess dragons have that intimidating look to other people, but not to me." He happily said.

Happy had finally turned around and examined the place. They were standing on dry rocks and behind them was a river of lava. The place had volcanoes all over the place, causing the river of lava to flow. Despite that, Natsu and Happy were perfectly fine. They weren't suffering from heat stroke, or suffocation or other fire and heat related sickness.

"Igneel! It's me Natsu! Remember?" the dragon slayer called as he waved his arms in excitement.

The golden eyes grew larger the moment Natsu shouted his name. The earth rumbled, the lava rose and the volcano in front of them split into half. With the perfect timing, Happy was able to grab Natsu from behind and lifted him in the air to dodge the boulders and lava that went straight to the direction where they were previously standing. It went on like that for a few minutes. It was as if the earth unleashed something it was hiding. Finally, when the chaos had ended and the earth stood still, Happy put Natsu back down on a small portion of dry earth. The place where they stood now seemed like an island but instead of water flowing around the dry earth, boiling lava surrounded them. The two then coughed up from the smoke they inhaled. Steam was everywhere and the smell of something burning surrounded the two. The golden eyes have now disappeared into the steam and Natsu wondered where Igneel had gone.

"Igneel?"

Just then the pair of golden eyes appeared into the steam right in front of them. The steam slowly spread out and a huge shadow appeared. It had a spiky figure. Its wings spread out and its tail moved. Its head moved to the direction of the two and its breath came out of its nose and it made the steam look cold.

"Natsu you say?" it said.

"Yup! It's me." He said as he put his fists into flames to show him that he was the young boy whom he taught dragon slayer magic years ago.

"Those flames…you are my boy. Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. And an exceed…here in my domain? Hm…so the great ancestor of aerial magic is protecting him. I see…" Igneel said to himself as if he'd already realized the situation. "This is all that witch's doing. I'm sure of it." By the time he had finished talking and thinking to himself, the steam was finally gone and his true form was revealed to Natsu once again. Natsu looked at him with a big smile on his face. Igneel had looked the same after all these years. His red scaly reptilian body, his magnificent wings that spread so wide, his claws and fangs that were sharp enough to rip anything they slashed through, and of course his golden gleaming eyes. Yup. This was Igneel alright. Natsu can't be mistaken. He looked just as majestic as before.

Happy on the other hand found the great Igneel very scary. For one, he was incredibly huge in size. He had that scary look on his face while his fangs and claws didn't help Happy to relax.

"Relax Happy. Igneel won't hurt us." Natsu reassured.

"It doesn't seem that way to me."

"Igneel! It's been a long time! You don't know how much I've wanted to see you!"

"Fool!" the dragon roared, making the earth rumble and lava boil harder.

The dragon slayer moved back a bit, surprised at what the dragon had said to him. "You fool! You just have destroyed the flow of time. What were you thinking?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about Igneel. All I wanted was to see you again."

"And that was the cause of all the problems!" he yelled, unknowingly hurting the boy's feelings. "You shouldn't have made a wish to that dimensional witch. Do you even know what price you just paid?"

Natsu kept silent for a moment trying to think what price he gave to Yuuko just to see Igneel. Then he remembered that he didn't bother knowing due to his excitement. Now he felt ashamed and stupid. Whatever the price was, it was bad and he was to blame for it. "I…I don't know exactly. I told her that…that I'd pay her later since I really didn't have anything to offer her at that moment."

Igneel gave out a furious sigh. He tried to calm himself down and tried not to burn the dragon slayer and the exceed with his lava. "My boy, the price you just paid is your own time."

"My own time?"

"Let me explain it to you." He said as he lied down on the ground with his head straight up. "That dimensional witch, Yuuko, is known for her powers to grant any wishes that one desires for a price…but her prices are never to be taken lightly, but then again it also depends on your wish."

Natsu listened closely though he couldn't understand what the dragon was saying.

"You were destined to see me Natsu, but at a different time. That's why I kept waiting. If I were to appear before you at the wrong moment, it would destroy the time's balance and things would not go the way they are right now. And because you have wished to see me at the wrong time, you destroyed the time's balance. Now nothing is the same, especially in that guild of yours." Igneel explained but once he noticed the confused look on the dragon slayer's face, he growled. "Try to understand Natsu! It's all very simple! What you paid to that witch was your own time! The people you have met after I disappeared on the year X777 have forgotten about you…no. Because of what you have done, they had never met you. It was as if you had never existed. And it goes the same for the exceed."

"W-what?!" the two exclaimed at the same time.

"Look what you've done Natsu! If you didn't forget "that thing" then we wouldn't have met the dimensional witch and we wouldn't have made that wish!" Happy accused as he panicked along with the fire dragon slayer.

"Gaah! Stop accusing me! You were there too remember? You could've reminded me!" Natsu talked back. "Aggh! This is bad! What about the guild now? What about the master? Erza? Gray? Lucy?!"

The dragon shook its head, answering all of Natsu's questions.

"N-no way…" Natsu said as he felt his knees grow weaker, making him sit on the dry land. "N-no way…t-they can't…"

"Everyone is…" Happy said with a shaky voice as he tried to stop his tears.

"Worry not my boy. Some of your friends are physically fine, though I must admit some are not. Still, there is still a way for you to fix this."

"There is?" the two said once again in unison.

The dragon nodded. "You must find a feather."

"A feather?" the two asked in unison.

"Yes. But this feather is no ordinary feather. It poses a strange yet very powerful magic. It belongs to princess who belongs to another dimension who has forgotten every memory she has. Obtain that feather and use its power to undo the wish you did. But take note, after you've obtained the feather and used it powers, you must give it only to a group of five travelers, a magician, a samurai, a princess and a young boy who wields a sword of fire. Then there's a small white creature as well."

"And where do I find this "magic" feather?"

"To a place where all the commotion and chaos is. The feather attracts people and sometimes demons who seek power. You must find it before it falls into the wrongs hands and take away your only opportunity to undo your mistake. Also, there's another thing you need to do."

"What?"

"You must make at least one of your guild members remember you before the next full moon. That person's memories will serve as a trigger to use the feather's power. But once the full moon is positioned in the center of the sky, your wish shall become permanent and all of your efforts will go to waste."

"The next full moon? But that's only 3 days from now!" Happy said.

"Well that doesn't give us that much time at all!" Natsu shouted.

"If you hadn't made that wish then none of this wouldn't have happen!" Igneel scolded.

Natsu looked down in shame. If he hadn't been an idiot and listened to what Yuuko's price was, then his friends wouldn't be in danger right now. "I'm sorry." He said. "I only wanted to see you again Igneel." He then suddenly gave a weak laugh. "I'm an idiot as Gray said. I lost something important again. And to think that I had finally learned my lesson…Why did you leave? Why did all the dragons leave on the year X777?"

Igneel paused for a while as if thinking if he was going to answer Natsu's question. "In time Natsu…you shall find out. For now, you must retrieve your friends. I'll be the one to send you back to the past. You'll be back to the time 7 years before you and your friends disappeared. Then if you succeed in your quest, you'll be brought back to the time right before you met the dimensional witch, and everything will be back to normal and you won't remember anything that happened after making a wish to the witch."

"That means…" Happy muttered. "we won't remember meeting the witch or you."

The dragon nodded in response. "Yes, well you are going to undo your wish so once that happens, it'll be as if none of this ever happened."

Natsu looked down. He was a bit disappointed that even though he brings his friends back and succeeds in his quest, his memories about meeting Igneel in this time will be lost. He didn't even have enough time to ask him all the questions he had on his head. He didn't have enough time to ask him if he was doing well or what he had been doing all these years. He was disappointed that even though Igneel was right in front of him right now, he couldn't have that "catching up" time (as other people would call it) with him. But he shook his head and balled his fists. His friends were in danger and it was all his fault so now he must do a way to save them. He trusted Igneel when he said they'll meet again in another time (but then again, when did he not trust him?). So for now, saving his friends is his top priority.

"Yosh! Let's do this!" Natsu said in determination. "Igneel!" he called as he gave a smile, raised his fists and looked straight in the dragon's eyes. "I'll succeed in this quest and bring my friends back. I won't fail because…I am the son of Igneel, the fire dragon."

* * *

"My my, that Natsu is quite troublesome is he not?" a voice echoed as a ball of light floated around the fire dragon's domain. "I guess he takes it from you. Like father, like son as the humans would say."

"What are you doing here Grandine? If you came here to insult the boy, then he's no longer here. I brought him back to the place where he can undo his mistake."

"No reason really. I was just surprised when I sensed that a human and an exceed were able to enter into a dragon's domain without dying."

The fire dragon sat silently and ignored the sky dragon's statement.

"That boy of yours…he's something extraordinary alright."

"Shouldn't you be more concerned about your human, Grandine?"

"Wendy? She's alright…for now. She's still in the "so-called" guild of hers, Cait Shelter, with the other exceed. But…if your boy doesn't succeed in his quest, time will catch up to her and she and the exceed will be annihilated once Nirvana's activated."

"He won't fail." The fire dragon said in reassurance. "After all…he is my son."

* * *

**_Yet again another late chapter hahaha XDD_**

**_Yeah so the real fun starts in the next chapter...or so I hope I can make it good enough XDD_**

**_Thanks for reading :D_**

**_Stay tuned for the next chapter :)_**


	5. Natsu Dragneel

**_Previously:_**

_"That boy of yours…he's something extraordinary alright."_

_"Shouldn't you be more concerned about your human, Grandine?"_

_"Wendy? She's alright…for now. She's still in the "so-called" guild of hers, Cait Shelter, with the other exceed. But…if your boy doesn't succeed in his quest, time will catch up to her and she and the exceed will be annihilated once Nirvana's activated."_

_"He won't fail." The fire dragon said in reassurance. "After all…he is my son."_

* * *

"Dinner is ready Yuuko-san." Watanuki called as he placed the bowl of sukiyaki on the table.

"Dinner's ready! Dinner's ready!" Maru and Moro repeated as they happily danced together around the table.

Watanuki then grabbed the last bottle of sake away from Mokona as it tried to finish it off before dinner even began. "That's enough sake for you. Try to leave some so that there'll be more after dinner." Watanuki scolded.

"Aww! But it tastes so good." Mokona complained.

The young lad didn't respond as he was used to the creature's attitude and instead asked a question. "What's taking Yuuko-san so long? Normally she'd be here drinking all the sake with you."

"I don't think she heard you. She's outside, looking at the moon."

"What would she be doing there? When it comes to the word food, or anything synonymous to that, her sense of hearing is almost as keen as yours Mokona." Watanuki said as he walked away and decided to go to Yuuko while Mokona grabbed the bottle of sake which Watanuki hid. He opened the sliding door and found Yuuko, sitting on the hallway, watching the moon as the cherry blossoms danced with the wind.

"Yuuko-san?" he called once again, this time with curiosity in his tone.

"Ah Watanuki. I didn't hear you." Yuuko said as she finally noticed the young lad. She was sitting on the hallway's floor and beside her were two bottles of sake and a cup.

"Dinner's ready."

"Ah yes. Thank you. I shall be there in a moment." She responded. Watanuki thought there was something odd about Yuuko. Normally she'd be really excited about dinner but it seems like she was thinking of something, or something was bothering her.

"Yuuko-san is something the matter?" he asked as he approached her and sat next to her.

Yuuko only smiled and looked at the moon. She watched as one of the cherry blossoms' petals fell into her pond. Finally she spoke. "That young lad we met yesterday, you remember him right?"

"You mean Natsu and that flying cat Happy?"

"Yes."

"What about them? Is something bad going to happen?"

It took her a while before Yuuko can answer Watanuki's question. She knew what Natsu and Happy are going to do but she didn't know what would the outcome would be. But whatever the outcome will be, she was certain that it will be complicated. She stared once more at the moon and made circular movements with her cup. "You know…fundamentally, to be happy you have to bear the burden of an equal amount of misery. To get something good, you have to put up with something bad…"

"Is this about Natsu and Happy's wish? What about Lucy-chan? Is she fine?" Watanuki worriedly asked.

Yuuko did not respond and only took another sip of sake from her cup making Watanuki nervous. "Only Natsu and Happy knows…The two of them…they changed her life, no, they changed everyone at guild's lives. The one thing that can change a person's destiny is meeting another…" she seriously said and stopped making circular movements with her cup. Suddenly she formed a smile and decided to change the subject. "It's best if we don't worry about it, 'cause for now…we must eat dinner~!" She happily said as she finished her sake and decided to get more from the bottle.

"You'll spoil your appetite even before dinner starts. Drink this later after dinner." He said as he took the bottle away from Yuuko.

"Pfft! Kill joy." She muttered as entered the room.

"I heard that." He replied but then paused for a while before entering the room. He stared at the moon. He thought about the poor fate Natsu and Happy's going to encounter soon. With Yuuko's silence earlier, he knew that something bad was going to happen soon. "I hope everything goes well for the two of you…Natsu, Happy."

"Watanuki! Hurry up the food's getting cold!" Yuuko called.

"Hurry up Watanuki!" Mokona repeated.

"The food's cold! The food's cold!" Maru and Moro repeated as well.

"Alright alright! Sheesh!" he replied with a tone of annoyance and laughter at the same time in his voice as he entered the room.

* * *

The pink haired young lad ran through the streets of Magnolia as fast as he could along with a flying blue cat. He didn't have any time to waste. He needed to go back to guild as soon as possible. When Igneel brought him and Happy back to Magnolia, the two of them rushed as soon as possible to the old guild. They were both worried about their guild mates' state since the two of them made their wish, all of their friends never actually met them. So basically some might be fine, some might be permanently injured or worse…some might be de—no Natsu didn't want to think about that. He shook his head as he thought about the worst thing that could happen.

Finally, what seemed like hours, they reached the guild. The guild looked like the same as it was right before Phantom Lord attacked them and destroyed their guild.

"Everyone!" Natsu shouted as he kicked the doors open.

Everyone at the guild stopped at what they were doing and turned their attention to the young lad and the exceed. Natsu saw some familiar faces in the guild as he scanned the place. Macao, Wakaba, and Cana were in their usual table at the guild drinking. Nab was still standing in front of the job board trying to pick out the perfect job for him. Levy, Jet and Droy were in their table as well, talking. Bisca and Alzack were also together and Elfman was also there rambling about being a man. Reedus, Laki, Max and Mirajane were in the guild as well. He could name all of his guild mates in an hour but he couldn't help notice that a lot of his guild mates back in his own time were missing.

He stood there in front of the doors, speechless. Normally everyone would be so noisy when he comes to the guild but now everyone was still and everyone was just staring at him. So he decided to approach and ask his guild mates if they remember him and Happy

"Mira! Mira!" he shouted as he ran towards the young white haired woman. "Do you remember me? It's me Natsu! Fairy Tail's dragon slayer!" he asked as he held her arms.

"Oh my…" she replied as Natsu's grip on her arms tightened. "I-I don't think I remember you…" she said with a worried tone in her voice.

"Get away from my sister you bastard!" Elfman shouted as he tried to punch Natsu. Lucky for him he was able to dodge it.

"Elfman! Don't you remember me? Natsu! Natsu Dragneel! Your guild mate!"

"I don't remember anyone named Natsu and I don't have any guild mate who tries to harass my sister! Real men don't harass women!" he replied and attacked Natsu once more.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted as he watched Elfman and Natsu fight.

"Natsu?" Alzack said. "Guild mate he says…"

"I don't remember any Natsu here." Bisca replied.

"I think he's a fraud." Jet told his teammates.

"Maybe he just wants to join Fairy Tail." Droy concluded.

"Then why doesn't he just join in? He doesn't have to beat Elfman and harass Mirajane." Levy said.

"I am not harassing Mira and I am a member of this guild!" he shouted as he paused from fighting Elfman. To Elfman's advantage, he took the opportunity and sent Natsu flying across the guild, crashing down on one of the guild's pillars.

"Natsu!" Happy worriedly shouted as he flew to Natsu's side.

"Tch! That bastard got lucky." Natsu said as he wiped the blood off of his mouth.

"What is that?" Laki pointed at Happy.

"I think it's…a cat?" Macao replied.

"It is a cat…and it's flying!" Wakaba said in surprise.

"I think I might have drunk too much booze…I'm seeing a cat with wings…" Cana said as she finally put down her barrel of booze.

"I don't think so. I can see it too." Nab said.

"What is this commotion about?" an old man suddenly said as he came down from the stairs of the second floor of the guild.

"Master!" Mirajane said.

"Who is this boy Mirajane?"

"I have no idea. He just suddenly came here and asked us if we remember him."

"Don't you remember me Gramps?! It's me Natsu!" he tried asking again.

"Natsu?" the old man tried to think hard, trying to remember if he ever met a guy named Natsu. "hmmm…well I…don't. Nope. Don't remember any Natsu." He said.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" Happy whispered. "Of course he doesn't remember us. None of them remember us."

"Well I might at least try to make him remember. That's part of our quest remember?"

"Well, Natsu." The old man said, interrupting Natsu and Happy's talk. "Why don't we take this matter to my office and talk about it. By the way I'm Ma-"

"Makarov Dreyar. Fairy tail's guild master."

"Right. Well we are a pretty known guild so I think it's only natural for one to know my name." Makarov replied. "Come to my office and let's discuss this."

* * *

"So you're saying that you came from the future and that the price for the wish you made is your past?" Makarov said as he tried to understand what Natsu explained.

"Aye! That's exactly what happened." Happy replied.

"I see…this is situation is pretty difficult, I must say."

"Hey Gramps! Where are the others? Did the others go on a mission? Where's Erza? Gray? Lucy?"

The moment Makarov heard Erza's name, he suddenly became serious and his grip on the bottle of his booze tightened. "I have never heard of this Lucy before nor have I seen her. Gray is currently out to find and track down his childhood friend. And Erza…Erza…"

"Erza is…?"

"She's…she's dead."

* * *

_**I'm glad I was able to make this chapter very quickly XDD**_

_**Hope you enjoyed it :)**_

_**Thanks for reading :))**_


	6. The First Place to Go

_**Previously:**_

_The moment Makarov heard Erza's name, he suddenly became serious and his grip on the bottle of his booze tightened. "I have never heard of this Lucy before nor have I seen her. Gray is currently out to find and track down his childhood friend. And Erza…Erza…"_

_"Erza is…?"_

_"She's…she's dead."_

* * *

N-no way..." Natsu stammered. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Erza? Dead? That can't be right. The queen of fairies can't die. She was the strongest. "Erza couldn't have died! Erza's the strongest! This must be some sick joke! I bet she's hiding or something. She can't...she's not..." Natsu's voice started to fade as tears slowly crept up to his eyes.

"Natsu..." Happy called as tears came down from his eyes as well.

"H-how…? How could she have…I-I-I don't…under…" his voice shook as he clenched his fists on top of the table that was in front of the master.

"Etherion." Makarov suddenly said as his face darkened due to the topic.

"Etherion?" Natsu suddenly remembered as images from the tower of heaven incident flashed in his mind. "The tower of heaven…Jellal!"

"Natsu…calm down…" Happy said, tears flowing freely from his eyes.

Makarov nodded. "She was like a daughter to me…" he said with a tone of sadness in voice. "She sacrificed herself to stop the R-system from exploding which cost her, her life."

"What about Gray?" Natsu asked as he wiped his tears.

"Like what I told you he's out on a personal mission to find his childhood friend. That idiot left and went to Galuna Island for a month now. I haven't heard from him since." Makarov replied, trying to hide his shaking voice. He was quite sensitive about these topics. He knew something had happened to Gray, but he just couldn't accept it yet and believed that he would come back one day. He despised talking about the members of his guild who had gone missing or worse, died. Yet somehow, Natsu's explanation about the wish he and Happy made seemed reasonable and true for him. So decided to give him the answers the boy needed.

"Lyon..." Natsu cursed under his breathe_. "That Gray bastard must've used his ice shell on Lyon or Deliora. And without me to stop him he's practically..."_ he thought. "Shit! This is all my fault!" he shouted as he punched through the wall. "I shouldn't have made that stupid wish!"

"You said that your wish can be undone if at least one of the people you knew remembers you right?" Makarov asked. "In that case, shouldn't you make the closest person to you remember you?

Natsu looked up at Makarov as a specific person came into his mind. "Lucy!"

"That's right! Lucy will remember us." Happy shouted, his voice full with hope.

"Ji-chan, do you know where Lucy is?"

"I told you, I don't know any Lucy. We have no one named Lucy in this guild."

Natsu frowned. Where on earth could Lucy be? Without him meeting her and bringing her to the guild then where…

"Happy let's go to Hargeon. That's the place where we first met her. She might be there."

"But Natsu...Master,what date is it today?"

"September 10. Why?"

"Natsu, we met Lucy on July 3. She's no longer in Hargeon by this time."

"I know! But still, we could try. It's the only starting place we can go. Once we get there we go and find that Bora guy."

"Bora?" Makarov asked after hearing a familiar infamous name. "You mean Bora of Prominence, the female slave trader?"

"Yeah I think that was him."

"He's in prison now. He got captured by the Rune Knights a few weeks after he tried to trade the slaves he caught. From what I've heard a blonde man possessing dragon slayer magic defeated him as the man was passing by."

"But if Bora got arrested, then where's Lucy?" Happy asked in confusion.

"If this Lucy person got captured by Bora before, she must've gotten away from Bora after being defeated by the blonde man."

"I wonder…who's this blonde man..." Natsu said.

"No one knows. But anyway, why don't you go and visit Bora and ask him where your friend is?"

"Yosh! At least we have a lead as to where Lucy might be." Natsu enthusiastically said. "By the way, are Gajeel, Juvia, Loke and Wendy here?"

Makarov shook his head. "From what I've heard Gajeel and Juvia are part of the Element 4 at the Phantom Lord guild. There's no way they would be here. Loke quit the guild and was never heard of ever since. As for this Wendy, I have no clue as to who she is."

Natsu nodded. I guess it would have been obvious that Gajeel and Juvia weren't here because the Phantom Lord never attacked the guild since Lucy wasn't here. Loke probably vanished since Lucy wasn't there to save him. And Wendy? What might have happened to her? "Ji-chan, did the nirvana project got defeated already? You know, the thing that the Oracion no Seis tried to unleash."

"Nirvana? No. I haven't heard of such a thing. The Oracion no seis are still on the loose. No one knows what they're doing or planning as of now. Why?"

"That means the effect of our wish hasn't caught up to Wendy and Charle yet. They might still be at Cait shelter." Happy said.

"Cait Shelter huh? So this Wendy girl belongs to Cait Shelter guild then."

"Natsu we have to hurry. We must undo our wish before Wendy and Charle disappear and before Nirvana is activated."

Natsu nodded. "Let's go and pay that fake salamander a visit in the prison then." He said as he stood up. "Don't worry Ji-chan. We'll bring everything back to normal once we get to Lucy." He waved as he grinned and jumped off the window with Happy carrying him as he flew.

"Aye sir!" Happy cheered. "We'll get the old guild back to normal!"

Makarov could only watch from the window as the two boys flew away. _"Nirvana? Oracion no Seis? How could they have known that? That Natsu and Happy…I guess they really weren't lying. This is bad…"_

"Mirajane! We have a task to do." Makarov called from his office as the bar maid quickly entered upon hearing her name.

"Yes Master."

* * *

"For the last time, I don't know where she is!" Bora screamed as Natsu clutched his fists on Bora's collar, his face hitting on the cell bars.

"She was with you! How could you not know?!"

"After that young man defeated me, she and the other girls left. I don't know now the whereabouts of the girls I captured back then. Now let me go you bastard!" he answered as he tried to break free from Natsu's grip.

Natsu pushed the man away from the cell bars and sat down on ground, facing Bora who was coughing and grasping for air. "That blonde man…he possessed dragon slayer magic…which guild did he come from?"

"I have no idea. He never told me plus he was fully clothed that time, so his insignia was hidden."

"Damn it! You're no help at all!" Natsu furiously shouted from outside Bora's cell.

"You're the one who's demanding me answers for all these questions, now you're mad at me?! What kind of idiot are you?"

"What did you say?!" Natsu shouted again as Happy sighed.

"This isn't getting us anywhere. Lucy…where are you?" Happy sighed as he tried not to cry again. Natsu patted him, telling him that they'll find Lucy soon.

Bora sighed. "I'll tell you this though. The man had a red cat with him, a cat just like you." He said pointing at Happy. "He was also with another guy. A tall young man with a well-built body like the blonde, but he had a black hair and he too was accompanied by a green cat. Some people say that they've seen two men accompanied by 2 cats on the rocky mountain of Fiore, though I have no idea where that could be. Those men had tremendous powers that could destroy a whole army. Maybe you could find the person you're looking for in that mountain. Maybe she went along with the blonde man."

"The rocky mountain of Fiore?" Natsu thought. Suddenly an image of the mountain Bora was talking about flashed in his head. "I know that mountain! It's a bit a far from here but we can still make it in time. Happy let's go! We might find Lucy there." He said as he stood up and thanked Bora.

"Aren't you gonna help me get out of here? I did help you get some information!" Bora cried out.

"Thanks again old man!" Natsu said as he waved good bye.

"Who are you calling old you bastard?!" Bora shouted angrily. "Lucy huh?" he thought out loud as leaned on the wall of his cell. "Ah! I remember her now, the blonde chick who wanted to join Fairy Tail badly."

Natsu stopped as he heard Lucy's name.

"Yes her. She was still crying in the end, even after she got rescued. She said that somehow she felt like that there was something or someone missing in her life, as if she was waiting for someone else to rescue her. But in the end it was the blonde man who rescued her and tried to cheer her up. Hmm…but I never saw her again after that. What a shame."

Natsu and Happy felt guilty. It was supposed to be them who were gonna rescue her. But where were they when she needed them? All because of a stupid wish…Lucy had suffered.

"I'll save you this time Lucy, you can count on me." Natsu said as he exited the prison and headed out to the rocky mountain.

* * *

**_Yey! haha Sorry for not uploading this. I hope you guys are still with me. :) I was on a hiatus for a very long time XD_**

**_Anyway, here's the next chapter :) hope you liked it even though it's late and a bit short XD_**


End file.
